wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 3
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 3 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic. It took on July 13, 2017 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It was aired on the WWE Network on August 28, 2017. Episode summary Toni Storm vs Ayesha Raymond British brawler “Amazon” Ayesha Raymond came for a fight, and she got one out of Toni Storm. Storm, who represents Australia and is a champion in the U.K., had the support of the WWE Universe as she endured The Deadlift Diva’s powerful offense and hit Raymond with hip attacks. Raymond regained the advantage, but a tactical error — her decision to climb down from the turnbuckle to exchange words with WWE fans at ringside before scaling the turnbuckles in another corner — did her in. The towering titan soared off the top rope, but Storm moved and slyly rolled up Raymond for the three-count. Dakota Kai vs Kavita Devi India’s Kavita Devi, a champion powerlifter and student of The Great Khali, showed incredible strength facing the much more experienced Dakota Kai of New Zealand. Devi military press-slammed Kai, chucked her into the corner and smothered her with avalanches. Devi wasted too much time between her attacks, however, and Kai avoided Devi’s splash in the corner. Kai raced into Devi with a running big boot and trampled her with a double foot stomp from the top rope to snare the win. Kai advances to meet Australia’s Rhea Ripley in a Trans-Tasman match in the Second Round. Bianca Belair vs Sage Beckett “The EST of NXT” Bianca Belair used not just her world-class athleticism, but also her ingenuity to get past one of tournament’s most cerebral and physically imposing competitors, Sage Beckett. The boundlessly agile Belair sprung into a running frog splash and clobbered her fellow WWE Performance Center athlete with a clothesline. Beckett fired back and rattled Belair with a coccyx-quaking variation of the atomic drop. Belair dodged a Vader bomb and wound up her extra-long hair braid before whipping Beckett with it. The staggered Beckett left herself open for a full-speed spear from Belair that nearly cut Beckett in two. Belair pinned the decorated veteran, punching her ticket to the Second Round. Piper Niven vs Santana Garrett Full Sail University was split between Scotland’s Piper Niven and Ocala, Fla.’s Santana Garrett, serenading the competitors with dueling chants of “Let’s go, Piper” and “Santana.” Garrett worked hard to avoid Niven’s crushing bursts of offense, though she couldn’t steer clear when Niven leveled her with a crossbody block. Garrett persevered, shook Niven with a palm strike and ripped her off the turnbuckles with a Trish Stratus-like headscissor takedown. The WWE Universe roared in excitement, and Garrett, a former gymnast, attempted her Shining Star Press finisher, but missed. Niven quickly squashed her with a senton to the back and spiked her with a Michinoku Driver to claim the fall. The hard-fought win earns Niven a match with Serena Deeb in the next round. Results * Singles Match: Toni Storm defeated Ayesha Raymond in a First-Round Match * Singles Match: Dakota Kai defeated Kavita Devi in a First-Round Match * Singles Match: Bianca Belair defeated Sage Beckett in a First-Round Match * Singles Match: Piper Niven defeated Santana Garrett in a First-Round Match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Dasha Fuentes * Commentator: Lita Image gallery 006_MAE_07132017ca_4580--01ccaad227da56713c4455b07b5f5524.jpg 007_MAE_07132017ca_4602--cb87ca04b016a7a6a5425e3467063242.jpg 008_MAE_07132017ca_4663--f62e139487b24fd00c81ef9f1697f10f.jpg 009_Mae_Young_07132017sm_3565--3633edb2f7abf41259f5c02f2c51cb97.jpg 011_Mae_Young_07132017sm_3651--563ff1fb5484b0405614e0033a87906e.jpg 012_MAE_07132017ca_4763--4ec9dcc19430263469193b7e1a353cc4.jpg 013_Mae_Young_07132017sm_3807--92bfc6dd28aaac520ad95b0e6f2b1c12.jpg 014_MAE_07132017ca_4802--00cf2694ead8496a3ecce1cf5043e458.jpg 015_Mae_Young_07132017sm_3913--73a9f445946e2f84055d427f74c7765b.jpg 016_Mae_Young_07132017sm_3936--5bc127357f6000834f73db9cb0bcf22a.jpg 017_MAE_07132017ca_5407--b9bce3aaddc3efa2781b7c5c747d578c.jpg 019_MAE_07132017ca_5463--426fab7d3b4f454d1145dc4bb370a74f.jpg 021_MAE_07132017ca_5483--9ecaa1e968cf6ef216e2183c76a32cba.jpg 022_MAE_07132017ca_5501--c1baff7f02d3f4bc9f3934a2ec187eb1.jpg 023_MAE_07132017ca_5521--f7055e6d2db48aadf778732f73b7c8ae.jpg 024_MAE_07132017ca_5525--bd30104a5d8d75c9963c4e16b85bc432.jpg 001_MAE_07132017ca_2419--a4cd0e703daec51f06ba9525bb3d3fcf.jpg 003_MAE_07132017ca_3300--f48d7724fa4ae99ba976326cf8e933e9.jpg 004_MAE_07132017ca_3374--f70de916e525a2fd9050791ddc0a2a1b.jpg 005_MAE_07132017ca_3384--417a2cdc392ef5f1d9521660c08db31e.jpg Media Category:2017 events Category:Mae Young Classic 2017 tournament episodes Category:Toni Storm Category:Ayesha Raymond Category:Dakota Kai Category:Kavita Devi Category:Bianca Belair Category:Sage Beckett Category:Piper Niven Category:Santana Garrett Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Lita